


Our Tomorrow

by MichiyoMakino



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiyoMakino/pseuds/MichiyoMakino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year since the Second Bloody Valentine came to an end. Now it's C.E. 75, and peace still reigns over both the Earth and the PLANTs. Shinn Asuka, a survivor of the recent war, now lives a normal life. Unfortunately, fate is still out to get Shinn, determined to give him the ending he deserves, and it'll come to him in a manner he would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of its content and characters. However, I do own this fanfic.

One year had passed since the Second Bloody Valentine War came to a close. Innumerous lives were lost during that one year. It was truly a tragedy, but a greater tragedy was avoided. Now that the war was over, Shinn could manage his temper much better than last time, since there was nothing to fight for this time.   
  
The credit also went to Lunamaria, of course. If it weren't for her, Shinn wasn't sure how many people he would have snapped at, even after the war. He still had his temperamental side, but it was usually well hidden. However, nothing could change the fact that he was still very distant from everyone around him, even people whom he considered his comrades.

It only had been a couple of months since he had found out that his superior, Kira Yamato, was the pilot of the Freedom, who was once his enemy. Another surprising thing was that the Pink Songstress, Lacus Clyne, now the chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council, was in a relationship with the Freedom pilot. He remembered that Lunamaria mentioned that she was rather surprised as well. Shinn shared her sentiment. It was thanks to her efforts that the war finally came to a close.

How funny. The peace treaty between the PLANTs, Earth Alliance and Orb Union was signed on February 14, C.E. 74. Valentine's Day. No wonder it was called a Bloody Valentine War. The obsidian-haired boy could only reflect on his mistakes, and what he had done during the war. He was somewhat relieved that he could make peace with the biggest part of his past. The one that was called Kira Yamato.

He was at Diocuia once again, on that very same cliff from before. When was the last time he had been here? Shinn knew that this was the second time he had come here. The smell of sea salt rushed through his nostrils, filling him with a familiar placidity. He revelled in such a sensation. Peace was so strong, yet so fragile. Those who had participated in the war, Shinn knew, desired for this serenity to last as long as it could. The horrors of the Second Bloody Valentine were still fresh in his memory. He would often wake up, screaming and gasping, and Luna would be beside him to calm his nerves down. His dreams often consisted of the same person. The dancer with golden hair, reflecting the sun's lovely rays, and dark magenta irises glimmering with such naiviety and innocence.  
  
 _I'll see you tomorrow, Shinn._  
  
He heard that line, that same sentence, each time before he would jolt awake. Then he would see the concern in Luna's ultramarine eyes, and the brief moment of hurt that didn't go unnoticed by Shinn. He knew that he would wake up screaming the name of someone else instead of his own girlfriend. Luna, thankfully, understood the situation. However, Shinn knew that she didn't deserve any of it at all. It was unfair to her, to himself, and to Stellar. Possibly Meyrin too.  
  
"Stellar," he called out to her, as though she were alive. "What do you mean by tomorrow?"  
  
What a cryptic message indeed.

* * *

  
"When will these meetings ever stop?"  
  
Cagalli threw her hands into the air to exaggerate her point. Well, she wasn't exactly exaggerating though. If one were to ask Athrun Zala, he'd say that she had mountains and more mountains of documents to look at.  
  
"Well, it cannot be helped," Athrun let out a chuckle at his fiancée. "Even then, you'd probably just focus so much on work, Cagalli. No use of wishing it to be stopped. Knowing you, regardless of whether you have a break or not, you'd probably still end up working."  
  
She opened her mouth to retort and make snarky remarks, but three knocks on the door to her office prevented any of that from happening. Her amber eyes glared daggers at Athrun before allowing the person to come in. The good thing was that Cagalli was going to have less of a work load now, because she had requested for an assistant. A lady shuffled her way in, slightly fidgety in her moves. It was quite clear to the Orb Representative and her advisor that she was extremely nervous. That was to be expected though. After all, she was going to be working for the Princess of Orb. She had every reason to be afraid.  
  
"My name is Estelle Levesque, and I'll be assisting you from now on. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  


**Author's Note:**

> Expect a little drama sooner or later.


End file.
